Breaking Point
by Deathly.Maker
Summary: On croyait les homonculus invincibles. On pensait qu'ils étaient détachés de toute sorte de sentiment humain. La réalité est bien plus sombre que cela. [Envy/Edward]


Ça va recommencer.

Je le sais, je le sens. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de cette saloperie.

Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Un mois, ou peut-être deux…

Je perds la notion du temps.

Tout à coup, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Et le cauchemar reprend.

Des centaines, des milliers de voix hurlent dans ma tête, des cris lancinants, atroces, qui me perforent le crâne et m'obligent à me couvrir le visage des mains ; je serre ma tête comme si d'une certaine façon cela pouvait servir à chasser cette présence de moi. Mes jambes flageolent, l'équilibre m'abandonne peu à peu. Un nuage passe devant mes yeux, ma vue s'obscurcit.

L'air quitte mes poumons dans un sifflement tandis que je m'effondre par terre, secoué de spasmes.

Le sol de la pièce tangue, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas. Je ne contrôle plus rien, mon corps est ballotté dans tous les sens comme un vulgaire objet. Des haut-le-coeur violents m'empêchent de reprendre ma respiration.

De nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre : le néant m'attire à lui, l'obscurité prend le dessus. De nouveau, je commence lentement à sombrer vers l'inconnu, n'ayant pas la force de m'y opposer.

Quand soudain, une pensée, une seule, fait une brèche dans ce mur d'ombres. De nouveau. Et toujours avec la même puissance dévastatrice.

_J'ai besoin de tuer._

Un goût à la fois étrange et enivrant se répand dans ma bouche.

Le goût du sang.

Je ne vois plus rien, ma tête me fait affreusement mal et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des contusions partout.

Mon esprit est complètement obnubilé par une seule idée fixe : tuer.

Tuer tuer tuer.

Déchiqueter, mettre en lambeau.

Je me relève péniblement, le souffle court, comme toujours après chaque "attaque".

Mes yeux couleur améthyste parcourent la pièce, illuminés d'un éclat qui est, je le sais, malsain.

Je lève mes mains à la hauteur de mes yeux, elles tremblent.

_Tuer._

Mes jambes sont instables mais je parviens à me traîner hors du laboratoire numéro 5. Dehors, la pleine lune jette un faible éclat de lumière argentée sur la vaste cour.

_Tuer._

J'avance vers le portail ; le gravier crisse à chacun de mes pas.

Je sais ce que je veux. On ne m'appelle pas l'Envie pour rien.

Les rues sont désertes. Sombres. Je marche lentement, le mal de crâne et les tremblements s'atténuent peu à peu.

D'une démarche à peine claudicante, je m'éloigne de l'imposante bâtisse en ciment.

Je lève les yeux et parcours du regard la ville endormie.

À présent, la crise est passée. Mes sens me reviennent, intacts, comme si la torture d'i peine quelques minutes n'était qu'une illusion.

Mais mon corps, lui, s'en souvient très bien.

Je détache mes yeux des ruelles obscures et un grand sourire apparaît soudain sur mes lèvres.

Direction : le quartier général de l'Armée.

Sans quitter l'expression sadique qui m'est désormais habituelle, je me dirige vers mon nouveau but.

Mais quelques mètres plus loin, je suis obligé de m'arrêter. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'essaie de faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons, mais je n'y parviens pas, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma gorge bloquait le passage de l'oxygène. Une violente quinte de toux me secoue, je crache du sang.

Je me cramponne au mur ; pas question de perdre connaissance maintenant.

Vigilant et attentif au moindre craquement, au moindre petit bruit provenant de cette obscurité enveloppante, je continue mon avancée, sans prêter attention à la douleur qui m'enflamme la poitrine.

Je marche. Longtemps. Le ciel se fait de plus en plus noir ; les lampadaires et leur faible lumière tentent vainement de tenir tête à la nuit, mais n'y parviennent pas ; elle semble les engloutir un par un.

Enfin, alors que je commence à m'essouffler, un édifice imposant se dresse devant moi, dans toute sa majestuosité : le Q.G de Central.

J'escalade sans trop de difficulté le mur en ciment gris ; la cour est totalement vide.

Enfin, presque.

Sur un banc, situé juste en dessous du mur et, par conséquent, en dessous de moi, une personne semble en pleine conversation avec elle-même.  
Je reste parfaitement immobile, essayant de capter de qui ou de quoi il s'agit ; et là, je m'aperçois non sans stupeur que la voix de la personne en question est une voix de fille !

Des bribes de phrases me parviennent alors aux oreilles :

« M'énerve… Casser son automail… Pourrait faire attention… »

Le tout parsemé de bruits d'outils entrechoqués.

Je reste pensif un instant : cette voix me rappelle quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Je secoue finalement la tête.

Quelle importance ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle ne représente pas un obstacle pour moi.

Et, que je sache, une nana ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes.

Une fois ce fait parfaitement assimilé, je bondis gracieusement et quitte le mur sur lequel j'étais perché durant tout ce temps ; mon corps virevolte dans les airs, rapide et silencieux, pour enfin atterrir le dos face au banc.

La fille derrière moi pousse un petit cri de surprise, et laisse tomber ses outils par terre : le choc métallique se répercute en écho dans la vaste cour.  
Je me tourne lentement, bien décidé à lui faire savourer le suspense encore quelques instants.

Comme pour mieux ponctuer mon arrivée déroutante, une légère brise se met à souffler, faisant onduler mes longs cheveux devant mon visage.

La tension monte ; je parviens à sentir la curiosité et l'effarement de la personne en face de moi.

Satisfait, j'achève de me retourner et dirige mon regard vers le banc.

Devant moi se tient une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans. Elle porte une sorte de combinaison grise, dont le haut est noué autour de sa taille. En guise de T-shirt, elle n'a qu'une simple brassière de tissu noir autour de la poitrine. Je me demande vaguement comment elle peut survivre à cette température polaire. Un bandeau rouge foncé couvre en partie son front. Ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en une queue de cheval grossière ; ses yeux bleu-gris me fixent de façon interrogative et, devrais-je dire, assez stupide.

Tout à coup, la mémoire me revient : l'amie du nabot ! Cette fille complètement barge qui , d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, passe ses journées à trafiquer avec des clés de douze et des boulons !

J'esquisse un sourire.

_Comme on se retrouve…_

Les traits de son visage trahissent sa peur.

« Envy ?! »

Sa voix aussi.

« Je… Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

Elle met ses deux poings en face de son visage, en position défensive.

C'est tordant. J'ai envie de hurler de rire.

Je m'avance vers elle, mon regard rivé dans le sien.

Elle tente de reprendre un peu d'assurance ; ses poings déjà serrés se contractent encore plus.

« Fais gaffe, hein ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Si tu oses bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre… »

Je fais encore quelques pas avec une expression impassible.

Quelle voix insupportablement aiguë.

On devrait la tuer juste pour ça.

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle ; je la vois paniquer. Elle ouvre de nouveau la bouche :

« Si tu crois m'effrayer avec tes… »

Sa voix commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

D'un seul mouvement fluide, mon bras fend l'air.

Du sang jaillit.

Ses yeux exorbités me fixent, quelque chose dans son regard s'éteint.

Un filet de liquide rouge sombre se met tout à coup à couler de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis son corps désormais sans vie s'écroule par terre, un trou béant dans l'estomac.

Je passe ma main sur le mur pour l'essuyer du sang ; je me sens étrangement sale après avoir été en contact avec elle.

Je fais un pas vers son cadavre et l'observe de haut.

Bavardages intempestifs. Je déteste ça.

Je poursuis mon chemin, l'image de cette fille idiote bientôt effacée de mon esprit, et remplacée par une autre, beaucoup plus intéressante.

Le motif de ma présence ici.

Petit sourire en coin.

J'atteins l'entrée ; la porte est ouverte.

J'ai la sensation que c'est l'autre blondasse qui l'a laissée ainsi, et savoir qu'elle n'est plus me fait sentir d'autant plus satisfait.

Mes pas me guident vers un labyrinthe de couloirs, tous identiques : gris, longs et moches.

Je marche pendant un temps indéfini ; je n'ai pas besoin de chercher, je sais que ce que je veux viendra à moi.

Il viendra à moi.

Soudain, je perçois quelque chose de lancinant me traverser, aussi froid et tranchant qu'une lame, et l'instant d'après, un éclair me fend la tête en deux.

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, je n'arrive pas à comprendre si c'est dû à la douleur ou à quelque chose de plus insaisissable, de plus profond.

_Il est de plus en plus proche._

Je ne saurais dire comment je le sais ; c'est comme si mon esprit était relié au sien, d'un lien indéfinissable, étrange et naturel à la fois.

Je commence à m'y faire, tout comme pour les violentes attaques de spasmes et de convulsions qui s'emparent de moi de plus en plus souvent.

Ce n'est pas un hasard.

Ça aussi, je le sens.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd me tire de mes pensées : des pas qui s'approchent, probablement ceux d'une troupe de militaires.

Et là, je fais une chose qui ne m'arrive pas souvent : j'hésite.

D'un côté, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me montrer et d'être obligé de les affronter. C'est une perte de temps inutile.

De l'autre, mes pulsions meurtrières ne sont pas encore tout à fait apaisées : mon corps et mon esprit réclament avec insistance de quoi satisfaire ma soif de sang.

Je jette un regard vers le couloir du fond d'où provient le vacarme ; mon esprit est tiraillé.

Une sorte d'angoisse s'empare de moi ; j'hésite encore ; mes yeux se déplacent frénétiquement du couloir, au sol, au plafond, puis de nouveau au couloir.

J'aperçois une petite trappe au-dessus de moi ; je lance un autre bref regard au long corridor sombre, au fond duquel les uniformes de l'Armée commencent à apparaître.

Finalement, l'envie prend le dessus sur mes impulsions sanguinaires et je m'agrippe aux barreaux métalliques Je tire de toutes mes forces : un trou sombre affleure dans le plafond.

Je me hisse non sans peine jusqu'au bord, alors que les voix des militaires me parviennent aux oreilles. Je referme rapidement la trappe et m'allonge sur le dos, tout en écoutant le bruit sec des semelles cloutées qui martèlent le sol.

Je retiens ma respiration.

Le bruit s'éloigne.

Je ferme les yeux, inspire un peu d'air avec difficulté. Mes poumons sont en feu, souvenir de la dernière "attaque".

Je roule sur le côté et me mets à quatre pattes ; j'attends encore quelques secondes pour être sûr de mettre de la distance entre moi et la troupe, puis je commence à ramper dans le large tuyau d'aération en métal.

_Il est proche._

_Tout proche._

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une lumière en face de moi perce l'obscurité grisâtre : le tuyau se termine ici, il n'y pas d'autres issues possibles. J'examine les parois autour de moi à la recherche d'un éventuel passage, sans résultat.

Je n'ai visiblement pas d'autre choix que de sortir par cette ouverture : je me penche donc sur le rebord et, sans prendre la peine de regarder combien de mètres me séparent du sol, je me laisse tomber.

Tout simplement.

J'atterris sans un bruit deux ou trois mètres plus bas ; mes cheveux aux reflets vert sombre fouettent l'espace vide qui m'entoure avant de revenir se poser délicatement sur mes épaules.

Pas de militaires en vue.

Je fais quelques pas dans cet autre couloir, quasiment identique au précédent. Là aussi, des portes de chaque côté semblent mener à des bureaux.

Je tourne la tête à droite ; une porte à moitié entrouverte laisse passer un mince rayon de lumière.

Je m'immobilise.

La lampe au néon au-dessus de moi grésille.

Sans bouger, sans émettre le moindre bruit, j'attends.

Et tout à coup, un bruissement écorche le silence : je sursaute à peine, pas vraiment surpris.

Je m'approche discrètement.

Le bruissement s'intensifie, ponctué de l'habituel cliquetis métallique de la montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

À nouveau, l'impact des chaussures cloutées sur le carrelage résonne tout près de moi. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit, et je m'arrête un instant.

Et si ce n'était pas lui ?

Après tout, je n'ai aucune preuve matérielle qu'il soit là.

Peut-être… Peut-être que j'ai tout imaginé. Du début à la fin, c'était moi qui rêvait…?

Soudain, le bruissement s'interrompt, et une voix masculine reconnaissable entre toutes s'exclame, d'un ton à mi-chemin entre la colère et la résignation :

« Bordel de paperasse administrative de merde ! »

Je souris. Plus de doutes possibles à présent.

Je tends le bras et pousse délicatement la porte, sans pour autant l'ouvrir entièrement.

Il s'agit effectivement d'un bureau, assez petit d'ailleurs.

Les murs et le sol sont gris, comme tout ce qui se trouve dans cette affreuse bâtisse Sur le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce une immense fenêtre semble ouvrir un passage vers le ciel étoilé. De l'endroit où je me trouve j'aperçois la pleine lune, ronde et brillante.

Les seuls meubles présents sont quelques chaises en métal, un large bureau à moitié enseveli sous des piles ballantes de feuilles et documents variés, et une énorme armoire en bois sombre.

Et au beau milieu de la pièce, juste en face de moi et le dos tourné, se tient mon but ultime, mon objectif final.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ses cheveux blonds noués en une tresse retombent délicatement sur son épaule, alors qu'à genoux, il se penche pour ramasser une liasse de feuilles éparpillées par terre.

Je reste un instant immobile, à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte, à contempler le jeune homme.

Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en ira plus jamais. Que je pourrai toujours le contempler comme je suis en train de le faire, caché dans la semi-obscurité et silencieux comme une bête sauvage.

Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi est-ce que je pense cela. Mais je sais en tout cas que c'est faux.

Puisque l'un de nous devra mourir tôt ou tard.

Tué par l'autre si possible.

Au bout de quelques secondes je m'oblige à cesser de divaguer et reprends mon observation muette de l'être humain en face de moi.

Plus je reste dans cette position de félin accroupi, plus ma notion du réel disparaît.

Petit à petit, je réalise que je ne suis plus en mesure de réfléchir et ne contrôle plus mes actes : avant même que je m'en rende compte, mes jambes et mon buste se sont redressées et ma main a poussé la porte du petit bureau.

Un grincement accompagne mon geste et retentit longuement dans mon crâne.

L'alchimiste amorce un mouvement comme pour se retourner, ses mains lâchent les feuilles qu'il était en train de rassembler et sa tête s'incline vers la provenance du bruit.

_Vers moi._

Étrangement, j'ai l'impression de voir la scène se dérouler au ralentit.

Les gestes du jeune homme blond se décomposent devant mes yeux, le temps qui semblait défiler si rapidement cesse soudainement d'exister.

Pendant ce qui m'apparaît comme une minute entière, j'attends qu'Edward Elric s'aperçoive de ma présence. Planté devant la porte désormais grande ouverte, j'oublie de bouger et demeure ainsi, ridicule dans mon immobilité.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire à présent.

J'ai eu plusieurs occasions de faire marche arrière depuis que je suis arrivé ici, mais j'ai refusé de les voir.

J'ai poursuivi mon cheminement sans m'arrêter, sans même prendre la peine de regarder derrière moi.

Et sans considération pour les gens qui ont croisé ma route.

Ses yeux croisent les miens, et je vois un éclair de pure stupéfaction les traverser.

De sa gorge sort un bruit semblable à un cri étouffé, qu'en d'autres circonstances j'aurais sûrement trouvé drôle mais que dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve je remarque à peine.

La voix du nabot s'élève dans le silence de la pièce, rauque et surtout emplie d'étonnement :

« …Envy ? »

Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais répondre à cela.

De toute façon je ne pense pas être en mesure de sortir quelque chose d'intelligible de ma bouche en ce moment.

Je choisis d'avancer et pénètre donc lentement dans le bureau.

C'est ainsi que je découvre un miroir accroché au mur sur ma droite. Jusque-là la porte à moitié ouverte l'avait dissimulé à mon regard.

Le morceau de verre me renvoie l'image d'un visage excessivement pâle, dans lequel deux yeux aussi noirs et profonds qu'un ciel nocturne m'observent d'un air las.

Les lèvres du reflet ont une couleur étrange, presque violette.

Mais c'est peut-être la lumière qui me joue des tours.

Je constate sans trop de surprise que j'ai maigri, et continue de scruter mon reflet pour imprégner dans mon cerveau l'image de ce que je suis devenu après des mois de réclusion.

Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas regardé attentivement dans un miroir ?

Impossible pour moi de m'en rappeler.

Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur le Fullmetal, mais alors que je m'apprête à dire quelque chose pour briser ce silence un peu trop lourd à mon goût, une botte à la semelle cloutée heurte de plein fouet mon estomac.

J'encaisse tant bien que mal le coup et relève la tête pour faire face à l'alchimiste blond. Ce dernier semble avoir recouvré ses sens et me dévisage avec une expression hargneuse.

Celle qu'il emploie toujours avant d'engager un combat.

Sans me laisser le temps de digérer son attaque, il se jette sur moi et saisit mon cou de sa main droite, celle en métal. En un quart de seconde je me retrouve plaqué par terre, la tempe droite contre le sol froid et le poids d'Elric sur mon ventre encore meurtri.

Je ne me débats pas lorsque ses doigts se resserrent davantage autour de mon cou, ni lorsque je commence à tousser pour faire passer l'air dans mes poumons.

Tout à coup j'entends l'automail cliqueter légèrement contre ma peau, et comprends que le jeune homme est en train de trembler.

De rage, je présume.

« Qu'est-ce que les homonculus foutent ici ? »

De sa voix suintent une immense colère et une peur mal dissimulée.

Je détends les muscles faciaux et réplique d'une voix traînante :

« T'inquiète, Fullmetal nabot. J'suis venu en éclaireur aujourd'hui. »

Sans relâcher la pression autour de ma gorge, il demande d'un ton méfiant :

« Et les autres ? Où sont Sloth, Lust et compagnie ? »

Je plisse les coins des lèvres.

« Je ne les ai pas vus depuis des mois. »

Les mots sortent avec difficulté de ma bouche.

Je sens le blondinet me fixer avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de comprendre à quel point ce que je viens de dire est vrai.

_À moins qu'il ne soit en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me tuer._

Son attention est entièrement focalisée sur moi.

Pendant ce temps ma joue droite est toujours écrasée contre le sol, et le froid se répand à l'intérieur de mon corps comme une traînée de poudre.

Je suis tellement concentré sur cette sensation glacée que j'emploie quelques secondes avant de remarquer que l'étreinte autour de mon cou s'est affaiblie. J'inspire un peu d'air en sentant le métal s'éloigner de ma peau, et relève la tête vers l'alchimiste.

Ses yeux couleur or continuent de me fixer, avec un je ne sais quoi d'insaisissable dans son regard.

Son clivage est si intense qu'il en devient presque palpable.

Fatigué d'être allongé sur le sol, je tente de me redresser en une position un peu plus confortable ; je pose les mains à plat de chaque côté de mes jambes et concentre le peu de forces qu'il me reste pour essayer de me soulever ; en vain.

Le ridicule ne tue pas, mais das mon cas il ferait mieux.

Quand soudain, ma main gauche a un tressaillement désormais familier.

Je baisse aussitôt les yeux.

Même dans un état pareil, mon corps se laisse aller à une crise ? C'est impossible. Insensé.

Malgré moi, un murmure s'échappe de mes lèvres :

« Non… »

Comme pour répondre à ce piètre gémissement, mon autre main se met à trembler.

Ma naïveté n'a donc aucune limite.

Un horrible sentiment d'impuissance m'envahit et m'écrase tel un rocher.

Mon estomac se noue douloureusement.

Intrigué, le jeune homme blond concentre lui aussi son attention sur mes mains ; de mon côté je laisse mes paupières se fermer, prêt à accepter cette torture pour la dernière fois.

Sans même m'en rendre compte je me retrouve en position assise.

Mon dos se pose alors contre le mur gris et je glisse imperceptiblement vers le bas tandis que le noir commence à prendre possession de mon être.

Ma conscience s'enlise. Mes pensées se font vagues.

Et c'est au moment où je suis persuadé que je ne verrai plus jamais le monde qui m'entoure que je perçois une chaleur inconnue naître sur mon index gauche.

Elle se propage rapidement sur mon annulaire et mon majeur, puis sur tout le dos de ma main.

La sensation est intrigante.

Plus que ça, même.

Elle est _agréable._

Une curiosité viscérale me prend, celle de savoir d'où cette chaleur provient. Pourquoi elle est là. Et surtout pourquoi j'ai envie qu'elle demeure à jamais sur ma peau.

Ces pensées m'obnubilent à un tel point que j'en oublie la douleur. Elle quitte mon esprit, puis disparaît pour de bon, et c'est ainsi que je réalise que les doigts d'Elric enserrent les miens.

Mes yeux papillonnent face à ce spectacle.

Il faudrait que je retire ma main. Que je la retire vite. Et, pourquoi pas, que j'arbore une expression dégoûtée.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Ce contact inattendu semble avoir éveillé mes sens ; de plus, la crise s'est dissipée à une rapidité étonnante, chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible.

Était-ce tout ce dont j'avais besoin ?

Est-ce que pour calmer ces attaques il m'aurait suffit d'avoir une main serrant la mienne ?

À peine ai-je eu le temps de formuler cette idée que je la chasse de mon esprit.

Ce n'est pas un manque d'affection que je ressens.

_Oh que non._

C'est de l'envie. Mais pas au sens de jalousie.

Une envie dévorante pour un être humain qui m'a toujours été inaccessible.

Une envie si énorme et si puissante qu'elle s'est peu à peu transformée en quelque chose de plus étrange.

Et de beaucoup plus dangereux.

Je redresse la tête, croise le regard de l'alchimiste. Des sentiments contrastés affleurent de ses orbes couleur miel.

De l'étonnement, de la gêne.

Et une sorte de… Douceur.

Je retourne ma main gauche posée à plat contre le sol et saisis la sienne. Ses épaules tressaillent légèrement, mais son expression demeure la même.

Je me demande…

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

La question m'a échappé des lèvres avant que je puisse la retenir.

Edward Elric ne réagit pas en entendant le son de ma voix, et laisse passer quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton sérieux trop souvent employé :

« …Je pense que tu es terriblement vulnérable. »

Je ne réplique pas. Après tout, il a raison.

Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je souhaitais entendre.

Car je sais que quelque chose est différent des autres fois, que je ne suis pas le même, et que lui non plus.

De mon côté, j'ai laissé des sentiments inutiles me submerger, au point de ne plus comprendre qui je suis ni ce que je veux réellement.

Qu'en est-il de lui ?

A-t-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il se passe ? Peut-il lire sur mon visage éreinté que si je suis dans cet état maintenant, c'est uniquement de sa faute ?

Probablement pas.

Il faudra donc que je lui fasse comprendre.

Le dos toujours appuyé contre le mur, j'accomplis un effort surhumain pour tourner la tête et me mouvoir en direction de l'alchimiste.

J'ai droit à un regard étonné.

Je souris. Une pensée affleure.

_Tu n'as encore rien vu, Fullmetal nabot._

Et je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ensuite, rien.

Peut-être m'attendais-je à être repoussé. Ou du moins avais-je prévu une quelconque résistance.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Rien ne bouge.

Ni nos corps, ni l'espace, ni le temps ; dehors, au-delà de la fenêtre, la lune nous observe.

Elle aussi semble attendre.

Attendre quoi ? Personne ne le sait.

Et qui pourrait le savoir, après tout ? Pour cela il aurait fallu comprendre comment tout a commencé.

…Mais même moi je n'en ai aucune idée.

La main du blondinet tremble dans la mienne.

Je reprends le fil de mes pensées, détache ma bouche de celle du jeune homme.

Ce n'était même pas un baiser. Il ne peut rien avoir à redire.

Et effectivement, il ne dit rien.

Pendant dix secondes environ.

« Envy ? Je, tu, enfin… »

Sa voix résonne avec fracas contre mes tympans tandis qu'il tente de poursuivre son charabia :

« Pourquoi est-ce que t- »

« Emmène-moi sur le toit. »

« Hein ? »

C'est qu'il a l'air vraiment désorienté à présent.

« Emmène-moi sur le toit je te dis. Si je meurs je veux que ce soit autre part que dans un bureau miteux de l'Armée. »

J'espère pour lui qu'il a compris. Je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer une seconde fois.

Je me mets à compter les secondes, histoire de tester ses réflexes. _Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre._

Quel abruti.

_Cinq. Six. Sept._

Et quel abruti je fais, moi. De tous les êtres peuplant cette foutue Terre…

_Huit. N…_

Mon corps quitte soudain le sol, soulevé par deux bras désormais connus.

L'un d'eux, plus dur et moins agréable au toucher que l'autre, me soutient à présent les épaules ; le métal luisant est pressé contre une parcelle de ma peau nue.

Je réprime un frisson.

L'alchimiste ajuste ma position afin que son bras gauche puisse soutenir le dessous de mes genoux. Je me laisse faire, on dirait une poupée de chiffon.

S'ensuit un moment de silence durant lequel le Fullmetal semble mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Ce qui doit être plutôt difficile au vu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

L'instant passe.

Tout à coup ses jambes se mettent en mouvement. La droite, puis la gauche, puis de nouveau la droite : et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte du petit bureau, qu'on traverse un couloir, qu'on monte des escaliers.

…C'est marrant.

Être porté comme une princesse par ce nabot n'a finalement rien de bien désagréable.

Ma tête oscille contre son torse.

Les militaires qui arpentaient les couloirs ont disparu.

Le bruit sec des semelles cloutées n'a plus la même signification.

Bientôt, les escaliers se terminent et une porte s'ouvre.

La lune nous accueille dans son faisceau de lumière argentée, et une brise glacée enveloppe mes bras, mon ventre et mes jambes laissés à découvert.

Elric fait encore quelques pas, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche pour observer les lieux ; il s'arrête enfin, et me dépose à terre avec des gestes lents. Puis il se redresse et fixe sur moi son regard doré.

« …Envy. »

Mon nom semble acquérir une toute nouvelle sonorité dans sa bouche.

Une sonorité claire et pourtant brumeuse ; sublime et obscène à la fois.

Je me demande comment il fait.

« Tu vas mourir bientôt, c'est ça ? »

Mais sa question n'attend pas de réponse. Il s'agenouille près de moi, me dévisage d'un air pensif.

J'inspire et expire avec précaution. La sensation de fatigue diminue progressivement depuis qu'il a touché ma main, et je ne m'explique pas ce phénomène.

Un courant d'air plus fort que les autres brise le silence, et le Fullmetal cligne des yeux. D'un geste vif, il se redresse et s'éloigne de quelques pas.

« J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. Même si je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. »

Il fait encore un pas en direction de la porte de service.

« …Je… »

Pendant un instant, il semble vouloir dire quelque chose, puis change d'avis et me tourne le dos.

Mon pouls s'accélère.

« Elric. »

Le jeune homme s'immobilise au son de ma voix. Sa tresse de cheveux blonds ondule au gré du vent.

J'attends que son regard croise le mien avant de finir ma phrase.

« Je te veux. »

Dans la pâle lumière de la lune, ses pupilles dilatées ressemblent à deux énormes trous noirs ; sa bouche entrouverte ne laisse échapper aucun son tandis que peu à peu, mes mots se frayent un chemin dans son esprit.

…Malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai aucune envie de prolonger ma torture.

Je viens à peine de formuler cette pensée qu'aussitôt, par je ne sais quel prodige, je suis debout.

À quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

Sans réfléchir, je le saisis de mes deux mains et ferme les yeux.

Ma bouche s'abat sur sa proie ; ma langue capture un second muscle frémissant.

L'alchimiste réagit avec force et tente de lutter contre cette attaque imprévue, mais un gémissement vient trahir ses gestes ; et la boule de chaleur que je sentais se former dans mon bas-ventre explose et se propage alors dans tous mes membres.

J'ai atteint ma limite. Et il n'y a que ce pathétique être humain qui parvienne à me mettre dans cet état.

J'envoie paître les dernières bribes de raison dans ce baiser, oubliant où je suis et ce que je suis censé être en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "ah".

Mes lèvres enchaînent et asservissent celles du blond, avec difficulté au début, puis de plus en plus aisément, jusqu'au moment où ses mains se glissent dans mon dos.

J'ouvre les yeux. Mon souffle continue de se mêler à celui du jeune homme.

Lui aussi me regarde, parfaitement maître de lui-même.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

_Il était mon but._

Ma langue virevolte autour de la sienne avec une passion renouvelée.

_Et j'étais le sien._

Un râle monte depuis sa gorge et enveloppe ma conscience ; je ne suis à présent plus qu'une masse grouillante de sensations.

Mes doigts s'enroulent autour des mèches blondes du Fullmetal, mon bassin ondule et semble fusionner avec le sien. Mes pensées se liquéfient lentement.

Est-ce de la passion ? Nos soupirs en témoignent.

Est-ce du désir ? Nous ne sommes pas allés si loin pour rien.

…Est-ce de l'amour ?

À mon tour, je glisse mes mains sous ses vêtements, caresse ses muscles tendus. Mon nom franchit ses lèvres.

_Qui sait ?_

Qui peut dire ce qu'est réellement l'amour, après tout ?

Un homonculus se doit de suivre le rôle qui lui a été attribué, tel un pantin, uniquement guidé par le pêché qu'il incarne. Mais qui dit homonculus dit sacrifice. Qui dit sacrifice dit chair. Qui dit chair dit sang.

Nous sommes faits des mêmes éléments vitaux que les humains, et ne sommes pas si différents d'eux : nous représentons juste la folie qui sommeille dans leurs âmes.

Ma respiration est de plus en plus erratique.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, je me laisse tomber en arrière, sur le dos, entraînant dans ma chute le blondinet : notre échange est devenu fougueux, incontrôlable, presque sauvage.

Nos deux corps superposés semblent bouillonner d'impatience, et je constate avec satisfaction qu'un certain renflement commence à se faire sentir au niveau de son entrejambe.

Je roule sur ma droite, rétablis les rôles : Elric se tient à présent allongé à même le sol, et moi à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Dans ses orbes brille un éclat de luxure mal dissimulé.

Tout en faisant glisser mes doigts en long et en large sur son membre – que je sens se durcir à travers le cuir lisse de son pantalon – je baisse mon visage et murmure à son oreille de ma voix la plus lascive :

« Alors, nabot… On prend bien son pied ? »

Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque que ses poings se ferment.

Puis l'alchimiste se relève d'un coup, une expression furieuse animant ses traits fins. Il me toise brièvement sans bouger d'un centimètre, le bas de son corps toujours emprisonné par mes jambes.

Je me prépare mentalement à recevoir un coup, d'automail ou d'autre chose.

Au lieu de ça, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et recommence à m'embrasser. Ce qui bien entendu n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Quelques secondes passent, peuplées de bruits indécents que le vent s'empresse de porter loin de nous. Sur le toit du QG de Central et sur la ville toute entière règne le calme.

Ce n'est que lorsque nos bouches se séparent que je remarque sur la sienne un petit sourire en coin. Edward Elric ancre son regard au mien avec un air farouche qui ferait trembler le plus hardi des militaires, et articule lentement :

« Oui Envy. Je prends mon pied en faisant ça avec toi. Et tu sais quoi ? »

Je bloque ma respiration sans même m'en rendre compte.

_Une flèche que l'on encoche._

La voix du jeune homme flotte dans mes tympans.

_La corde d'un arc que l'on tend._

Le mal de crâne menace de me reprendre.

Et puis enfin, la phrase fend l'air.

_La flèche est lancée._

« …C'est justement parce que c'est avec toi. »

Pendant un instant je ne réagis pas. Je demeure simplement bouche bée, essayant d'interpréter cette réponse afin d'y voir un sens caché.

Mais tout est là.

Limpide.

Ses réactions face à mes baisers. Ses coups d'oeils furtifs lors de nos rencontres.

Au fond, tout cela ne rime à rien. Un être humain et un homonculus ne peuvent coexister.

Il est un brave alchimiste d'Etat, je suis un dangereux criminel.

Mais à ceux qui pourraient encore se demander pourquoi, je répondrais que c'était inévitable. Ou inéluctable.

La chaleur de son corps est mienne, tout en lui est mien désormais.

Le vent froid ne semble plus l'être.

Mes lèvres voyagent sur sa peau, arrachant des soupirs de sa bouche entrouverte.

Nous ne sommes plus tout à fait humains, ni tout à fait des bêtes, mais sommes en tout cas uniquement guidés par l'animal qui jusque-là sommeillait en nous.

Et les vêtements quittent nos corps, et les voix se transforment, et les muscles se tendent. L'impatience augmente toujours plus. Nos mains se cramponnent à la prétendue assurance de l'autre.

Tout ceci dure pendant longtemps, si longtemps.

Et si je le pouvais j'ordonnerais à cette notion qu'est le temps de s'immobiliser et faire perdurer cet instant.

Mais tout a bien entendu une fin et je mêle à mon dernier coup de hanches un gémissement libérateur, avant d'abandonner ma tête en arrière pour inspirer pleinement l'air tranchant de la nuit.

Mes mains sont posées contre les cuisses brûlantes du Fullmetal. Nos deux respirations ralentissent progressivement.

Je redresse ma tête et baisse les yeux sur son visage, ma virilité toujours enfoncée en lui.

La vision de nos deux corps ainsi unis me satisfait à un point inimaginable.

Ma main droite se détache de sa jambe et vient caresser sa joue.

Il entrouvre les yeux.

Je sens un sourire fatigué se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Puis je m'extirpe lentement de son corps. Il frémit à peine.

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Alors je me contente de m'allonger près de lui et de l'enserrer dans mes bras. De le triturer presque. De graver sur ma peau le souvenir de ce contact. Il fait de même, et enlace de ses bras puissants mon dos nu.

_C'est la fin._

J'éloigne mon corps de celui du jeune homme blond. Pas beaucoup, juste quelques centimètres.

Juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il comprenne.

Et ma voix fend le silence établi.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un bon moment pour s'éteindre ? »

Edward Elric m'offre un regard neutre.

« Envy… »

Ces deux simples syllabes lui suffisent. Des larmes amères commencent à couler à flots sur ses joues, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour les essuyer.

Je me lève, constate que ma vue est trouble. J'ai la tête qui tourne comme lors de mes crises. Les voix hurlantes m'appellent, se saisissent de moi et me conduisent autre part.

Le voilà, le bord du gouffre : le voilà, le néant qui m'attirait à lui.

Je suis l'homonculus qui n'a pas su respecter son rôle. Je suis le maudit parmi les maudits. J'ai été puni pour avoir trop désiré.

Quelque chose me tire alors de mes pensées. Un dernier baiser effleure mes lèvres froides.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

L'ironie de la situation me frappe de plein fouet, m'arrache un rictus. C'est donc aux morts de guider les vivants.

Je rassemble l'air dans mes poumons et ouvre doucement les yeux. Le visage du blondinet est tout près du mien, ses mains soutiennent mes épaules.

Je laisse mon regard se perdre dans le sien une dernière fois.

« Survis. »


End file.
